Princess of Games
by DarkMagicianGirl114
Summary: Misty Moto is the daughter of the King of Games. And she seems to be having the same bully problem her father had. What will happen to the bully? Will she ever solve the Millennium Puzzle? Find out in the first part of Princess of Games.
1. Chapter 1: The Millennium Puzzle

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

_This is thoughts. _

Chapter 1: The Millennium Puzzle

It is 11 o'clock at night and only one person in Domino City is still awake. On the second floor of a game shop a fifteen year old girl is still awake. She has short black hair with blond bangs and violet eyes. The girl is staring at the golden puzzle in front of her, intent on finishing it.

_Tonight I will finish it. I remember the day all those years ago when Dad gave me this puzzle. He said that it had taken him seven years to solve. Well, I will solve it. After all I am the daughter of the King of Games. _

She keeps on working on the puzzle. Finally, she reaches in the box and pulls out the final piece. Misty places the final piece in the pyramid shaped puzzle. Suddenly, she realizes she is tired and stands up and starts walking toward her bed standing against the other wall. Misty collapses into the bed and falls asleep instantly, the complete Millennium Puzzle lying on her desk.

Author's Note: I have a writer's block so I decided to redo the first two chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bully

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will, Kazuki Takahashi owns it.

_This is thoughts. _

Chapter 2: The Bully 

Misty woke up groggily the next day and looked around. She saw the Millennium Puzzle sitting on her desk and she smiled. _I still can't believe that I completed the Millennium Puzzle. _Misty started to get ready for school and put on her school uniform, a white short sleeved shirt, a blue skirt and jacket and her tennis shoes. After a seconds thought she put the Millennium Puzzle on.

She ran down the stairs to eat breakfast. _I can't wait to tell Dad that I solved the Millennium Puzzle. _Misty ate breakfast then ran into the game shop to tell her father that she had solved the Millennium Puzzle. "Dad, Dad!" Misty yelled.

Her father Yugi Moto turned around. "Hey, how are you doing on the Millennium Puzz…." He stopped talking when he noticed the Millennium item hanging around her neck.

"See I completed it last night "Misty said to her father. "That's great" Yugi said "you finally completed the puzzle after working on it for so long. "

The King of Games looked nervous as he said that. Misty looked puzzled "Dad what's wrong…" she started to say.

Suddenly, her dad interrupted her "Ah, look at the time you have to get going to school. " Before she had time to think about it Misty had her backpack on and was walking to school.

Misty was walking to school alone today because her best friend since kindergarten, Hayley Wheeler was sick, but maybe Amanda would be there. Misty walked into the school when, suddenly, the school bully, Trina walked up threateningly to Misty.

Trina bullied everyone and she did it under the pretense that she was "helping" the people she bullied. "Hey, Misty" the bully said "I've heard that you've been having trouble with Amanda Bakura"

"I am not having trouble with Amanda," Misty said annoyed "She is one of my best friends. Why would I be having trouble with Amanda? "

"The whole school heard you arguing the other day" Trina replied

"Amanda just was feeling bad and I asked her what was wrong. She got annoyed with me and started yelling at me. "With that Misty walked away.

After school everyone was talking about how someone had tripped Amanda Bakura and sent her flying into the fountain. Amanda had broken her leg. Misty was walking home, alone like she had been on the way to school that morning. Suddenly, after Misty had walked about halfway back to her house, Trina came walking up to Misty and started talking to her. "You owe me 250 bucks"

"What For?" Misty replied shocked.

"For helping you with your Problem" Trina said to a shocked looking Misty.

"You had better pay me that money Misty, unless you want to have a accident on your way to school" With that threat Trina walked away.

She didn't notice Misty's glare at her back, or the fact that Misty's eyes had flashed red for a second as she was glaring at her.


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

_Italics- thoughts- most likely Misty's _

_*Yami talking to Misty*_

_-Misty talking to Yami-_

Ch. 3: Shadow Games

Misty kept on walking home and when she got there, she ran upstairs to her room, ignoring her dad's voice calling for her. Once she got in her room she sat down at her desk. _What am I going to do? _She started to count all the money in her piggy bank. She had only 53 dollars and 82 cents in her piggy bank.

Right after that her dad walked in "What's wrong" Yugi asked.

"There is a bully at school who wants me to pay her some money." Misty answered.

"You need to pay her back that money" Yugi replied

"I know but I don't have the money to pay her back"

"Well, I don't know then you'll think of something then. Why don't you do your homework now" Yugi said wondering what his daughter could do.

Misty started to work on her homework. After she finished her homework she sat at her desk, wondering what she could do to get the money to pay back Trina. _What am I going to do; I don't have the money to pay her back. I don't want that "accident" to happen to me on my way to school." _Eventually Misty fell asleep at her desk, still worrying over what she would do. While she was asleep her father carefully crept upstairs and stuck the needed money inside her backpack. _Misty needs to get that bully of her back. She needs to figure out the power of the Millennium Puzzle for herself. _Yugi thought. He crept back down the stairs and back into the Game Shop.

When Misty finally woke up, she checked the time. _It's 11 o'clock at night I must have fallen asleep. _Misty picked up her schoolbooks and walked over to her backpack. She put her books in her backpack. Then she noticed the money her father had put in her backpack. _Dad must have put that money in my backpack. I can pay Trina back now. _Suddenly Misty thought she heard a voice in the back of her mind.

_* Don't worry I will take care of the bully who threatened you and your friends* _

_What in the world _Misty thought as she blanked out.

Trina's Point of View

_I wonder why that girl called me so late at night. She had better bring the money she owes me though. _Trina looked at her watch. _Well I'm at the playground at 12 o' clock at night like she told me to be. She sounded odd on the phone though. _Suddenly, out of the shadows stepped……Misty? _She looks like Misty, but now that I think about it she doesn't look quite the same. _The girl in front of her was tallerthan Misty and she had red not violet eyes. Trina was feeling uncomfortable though because the girl in front of her was glaring at her with her red eyes.

Normal Point of View

"You're not Misty" Trina said stating the obvious.

"I guess you could say that I am Misty" The strange looking girl said "But I guess you could call me Yami."

"Yami?" Trina stuttered still looking shocked.

"Do you want to play a Shadow Game with me?" Yami asked "The winner gets the money that I brought with me"

"Ok" Trina said, thinking of the money she would get if she won.

"Follow me then" Yami said

Trina hesitated for a second before following the strange looking girl. Yami came to a stop at one of the tables outside the cafeteria. Yami sat down on one side of the table Trina sat down on the other side of the table.

"The game is simple" Yami said, explaining the game. "All we need is the money I brought with me and the knife you've been hiding in your jacket pocket. "

"OK" Trina said taking out her hidden knife.

"The rules are simple" Yami explained "We each place a pile of money over our hand. We take turns using the knife to pull a few bills at a time off our hand. If you use too much force then you will stab yourself in the hand. The Winner is the one who has the most money in the end. I'll go first" Trina looked shocked.

Yami picked up the knife and carefully stabbed the pile of bills over her hand. She lifted the knife back up. She had only managed to get a few bills.

"To bad" Yami said as she handed the knife to Trina "I only got a few of the bills."

Trina took the knife and stabbed at the pile of bills. She wasn't as careful as Yami had been and she used more force than Yami had. She got more bills than Yami had. Trina handed the knife back to Yami. Yami took the knife and stabbed the pile of bills; once again she only got a few bills. Yami handed the knife back to Trina. Trina took the knife and stabbed at the pile of bills. She used more force and got even more bills this time. Yami got the knife again. They kept on going back and forth stabbing at the pile of bills on their hand with the knife. Trina started using more and more force while she was stabbing the pile of bills. _Using more force is okay. _Trinathought. She was getting more and more bills each time while Yami was getting the same few bills each time. Eventually, Trina found that she couldn't stop using the large amounts of force. She was now in danger of stabbing her hand.

"The point of this game" Yami said on her next turn "Is to control your greed and not stab your hand"

Yami stabbed at her pile of bills again and pulled from the pile of bills the same few bills she had been getting every single time in that game. _I'm going to stab myself this time _Trina thought. _Look at her she knew this would happen the whole time. _Suddenly, Trina took the knife and tried to stab Yami. Yami dodged the knife and then turned to glare at Trina.

"You have cheated at a Shadow Game" Yami said "And for that you must be punished."

An eye appeared on Yami's forehead and the Millennium Puzzle started to glow.

"Penalty Game" Yami said to a shocked looking Trina" Illusion of Heart"

Suddenly, Trina thought she saw money everywhere.

"Money, Money" Trina yelled "It's all mine" She thought that a pill of leaves was money.

"If money is all you can think about, then you are a sad person" Yami said as she was walking away.

The next day everyone at school saw an odd sight. Trina was sitting in a pile of leaves looking completely happy. She yelled at anyone who came near her that the money was all hers.


End file.
